clashofclansfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
陷阱
"陷阱對於趕走不速之客很有效。" ---- ---- *'概要' **陷阱是一類相對較便宜的建築物（除了巨型炸彈比較貴），它們在敵人攻擊時會先隱藏起來，直到有軍隊走上觸發時為止。 **一旦被觸發，陷阱只會有一次的作用，之後需要重新安裝才能在下一次的防禦中發生效用。 **Although traps can greatly improve the effectiveness of a village's defense if properly placed, once triggered they are destroyed regardless if the attack was successful or not. If for example your village successfully repels an attack while you are sleeping, but several of your traps are triggered, any subsequent attacks will not have to deal with those traps until you rearm them. **Although commonly thought of as a trap, the Hidden Tesla is not listed here as it actually just a hidden defensive building and does not need to be repurchased for re-use. **Even though traps are classed as "Defensive buildings", they are not buildings. ---- *' ' **''"Nothing says 'STAY OUT' quite like a good old-fashioned hidden bomb."'' **Explodes when an enemy comes into proximity. It works well near outside of village so larger areas of troops are weakened before breaking through. **Does splash damage. **By itself, a single Bomb will not do a great deal of damage to even the weakest of troops (although every bit helps). However, several Bombs in a cluster can significantly damage or even destroy an entire group of Archers or Goblins, for instance. ---- *' ' **''"This bouncy little number will toss unwanted visitors right off your property!"'' **Causes instant death to the first group of enemies that step on it, bouncing up to 15 housing units of troops. For example, it will bounce 15 Archers or 3 Giants. **Cannot affect a P.E.K.K.A because of her heavy armor. Similarly ineffective against Heroes. **Helpful to put near or around town hall so you can get rid of large numbers of troops closing in. **A sound strategy for Spring Traps is to place them in an intentionally-designed wall gap. As troops will generally tend to go through the gap rather than fight their way through the wall, they will be directed right over the trap and be bounced to their death. Remember, however, that Spring Traps are temporary structures and until replaced will leave an undefended gap in the wall after an attacker has triggered it. ---- *' ' **''"When you're looking for a Big Boom, you need the Giant Bomb."'' **Explodes when an enemy comes into proximity. Essentially a much more powerful (and expensive) version of the Bomb. This creates splash damage to anyone within a 3.5 radius. **Because of its high price, in practice it is only cost-effective to use the Giant Bomb if it is going to save you from losing more than 50,000 gold. Even in this situation it is commonly thought that it is not worth the expense, as it possible to be triggered by (and kill) a single inexpensive unit like an Archer or Barbarian. It can even be triggered by Minions which are completely immune to the Giant Bomb's blast. ---- *' ' **''"Latest innovation in the field of flying pest control. This trap can blast multiple air units in a small area."'' **Explodes when a flying unit comes into proximity. Essentially an airborne version of the normal Bomb, though the trigger radius and blast radius of the Air Bomb is much greater. **Extremely effective against large groups of Minions, and does a significant amount of damage to Balloons (especially level 3 and below). Much less effective against higher health targets such as Dragons. ---- *' ' **''"Is it a bird? Is it a plane? Well it makes no difference as the Seeking Air Mine will blow it sky high. This trap does devastating damage to a single air unit."'' **The seeking air mine is a trap that does massive damage on one flying troop. It is the only trap that costs dark elixir. **This trap is very expensive. It is generally suggested to not use this trap until you have saved up enough dark elixir for at least your Barbarian King or your Archer Queen. **Best used on Dragons or any other powerful flying unit. ---- en:traps